<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рождение легенды by Maria_Kimuri, WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088621">Рождение легенды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri'>Maria_Kimuri</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021'>WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Historical, Modern Era, WTF Fantasy 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Партизан рассказывает младшему внуку историю о своей молодости...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рождение легенды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кассета была ещё из восьмидесятых, зелёная. С неразборчивой карандашной надписью.</p><p>«— Дедуль, рассказывай!</p><p>— Про что?</p><p>— Как фрицев убивал.</p><p>— Ну, вот ещё. Гадость всякую рассказывать. Неимоверная это гадость, Серёж, людей убивать, и вспоминать не хочу. Я другое рассказать хотел, историю одну... Сейчас вон сколько всего рассекречивают. Я тебе ее рассекречу, а ты потом сам решай, что с ней делать. Потому что молчал много лет, как было договорено, чтобы не навредить себе и другим хорошим людям. </p><p>— А чего ты боялся, дедуль?</p><p>— Это я тебе отдельно объясню. А сейчас история. Ты знаешь, я из Полесья... А мне, когда все началось, было пятнадцать. В армию не взяли, а в лес я сам ушел, чтобы не угнали. А если бы не ушел... Ты вот спрашивал, почему мы в мои родные места не ездим. Так нету ее больше, деревни этой. Одних угнали, других постреляли, а когда проходили обратно советские войска, там такая драка была, что от деревни одни головешки остались. И деревень таких было много... Словом, ушли мы в лес. Молодые, с девчонками, с мужиками постарше... Днём прятались, ночью на охоту ходили, только не за зверем, а за фрицами. Хотя за зверем тоже, когда жрать надо.</p><p>И вот, понимаешь, сожгли фрицы одну деревню... Сперва мы думали — подчистую, не успели. А потом из леса дети вышли, через несколько дней. Много, десятка два. И говорят: мы бежим, нам вслед стреляют, а потом раз, и пальба в другую сторону, и меньше ее. Похоже, прикрыл их кто-то.</p><p>Дальше — больше. Стали мы находить по соседству с нами фрицев подстреленных. Натурально. В смысле, со стрелами торчащими. С одной стрелы уложены, либо в глаз, либо в сердце. Как сейчас помню, длинные такие стрелы с красными перьями. Чаще просто с дыркой тела, но иногда стрелы находили. А наконечник длинный такой, гранёный, и каску пробивал. Мы вовсю шутим — индейцы в наших лесах завелись. А у нас один любитель истории в отряде был. Он слесарем работал, в колхозе, а хотел историком быть, в институт когда-нибудь пойти, и всякие исторические книжки любил. Так он сказал — не индейцы, а вольные стрелки Робин Гуда, потому что наконечник у стрелы такой, чтобы доспех пробивать, бронебойный.</p><p>Только эти Робин Гуды не мелочились. Налеты устраивать стали. Порой просто ради устрашения, возьмут, поснимают к такой-то матери всех часовых, заберут оружие и исчезнут. Потом и стрелять стали, это они оружием разжились уже всерьез. Били людей в глаз в темноте, как белок. Скоро страху нагнали на фрица нам на зависть.</p><p>В общем, шутки шутками, а мы попробовали этих вольных стрелков отыскать. И сначала как вообще нигде не было их. Появились — исчезли. Потом наткнулись почти случайно. Не на них. Когда фрицы нагнали войска и мы объединяться стали, и места глухие разведывать, забрели мы в поисках на одни болота с островами. И вот там нам  под ноги — стрелы. Мол, дальше хода нету. Стали руками махать, объяснять, что, мол, свои, что партизаны, что оттуда-то... Честно говоря, страшно. Психи, думаю, сейчас нах... гхм, положат нас тут и утопят в этом болоте к такой-то матери. И тут выходят к нам двое в накидках типа плащ-палаток. Ростом метра два! Лица закрыты по самые глаза, но видно, что молодые. Говорить согласны.</p><p>До ночи мы там сидели. К себе так и не пустили, но обсудили много — и планы на будущее, и главное, фрицевы планы, потому что у нас уже рация, с другими отрядами связь, и вообще, а эти, как я сообразил, без связи и даже поначалу без оружия были. Без огнестрельного то есть.</p><p>А главное, до чего мы договорились — что научим мы их взрывному делу. Потому что у них следопыты есть, диверсанты есть, а взрывников ни одного не нашлось.    Ну, это неудивительно, нам тоже взрывника забросили с Большой земли, успел научить, пока был жив. Приходили от них двое, учились. Взрывник потом говорил — у него от них мурашки по коже. Здоровенные, глаза горят, как посмотрят в глаза, его, говорил, до самых пяток продирало. И при своем росте незаметные. Это, скажу тебе, пугало ещё больше, когда такие двухметровые за спиной возникают, или в лес ныряют и нет их.</p><p>Где уж они потом взрывчатку брали, не знаю, у немцев, видно.</p><p>И было одно дело у нас вместе. Приказ пришел, мост взорвать, далеко, в соседнем районе. А дела наши плохи. Вроде фрицы отступают, фронт приближается, так особенно лютовать стали. Людей теряли, оружие, прятались по буданам. И мы к ним, мол, услуга за услугу. И пошли. От тех с нами четверо. Взрывчатки в обрез, мы ещё думаем, хватит ли.</p><p>Добрались когда, стали присматриваться. На мосту охрана, посты, будка телефонная. Снимать надо всех и быстро. Работать ещё быстрее. Эти говорят, времени хватит. Командуют так, словно уже лет сто мосты взрывают. А нашему взрывнику сказали не лезть. Мол, ты строитель? Мосты строил? Нет — тогда слушай, что мастера говорят.</p><p>А потом эти мастера пошли снимать часовых, трое из четверых, и сняли без писка. Мне редко там страшно было, знаешь ли. А тут шагнули три призрака и нет их, и только потом сигналы подают к атаке.</p><p>Мост мы слёту взяли. И эти показывают, куда минировать. Наш взрывник говорит — не туда, не так меня учили. А ему опять — ты строитель? Трещины видишь или чуешь? Нет — так помалкивай и делай, что мастера советуют, потому что взрывчатки в обрез.</p><p>Наш взрывник сделал по-своему, они — по-своему. Я так толком не понял, в чём спор был. Только видел, что потом было. А было так: полмоста в щебень, а те опоры, где наш взрывник закладывал мину, устояли. Не хватило мощности, видно.</p><p>И потом мы бежим, а они исчезли, словно не было их.</p><p>И потом мы их долго не видели, только условными знаками обменивались. Фрицы всех давили, тяжело пришлось.</p><p>А последний раз был незадолго до того, как уже фронт подходил. Командир ходил смурной, и как-то вечером взял меня и пошли мы на болота. Я к тому времени подрос, язык за зубами держать умел. И вот идём мы ровно туда, где нас стрелами останавливали. Командир меня в стороне оставил, сам в ту сторону пошел. Стоит, ждёт. Долго ждал. Полдня. На закате выходит к нему один. Высоченный и рыжий, я таких высоких людей вообще не видал никогда. Поговорили минут пять всего и разошлись. Командир мне на обратной дороге: "Ты понял?" Понял, говорю, небось приказ получили чужаков или под команду взять, или перебить. "Вот и молчи", — говорит.</p><p>А я как представил, что мы этих перебить пытаемся и в грязь ложимся рядом с ними после всего, выть хотелось. Промолчал.</p><p>И не видел их больше никто.</p><p>Фронт пришел, приходили к нам выжившим, расспрашивали. Решили, что эти сумасшедшие были из Армии Крайовой, потому и сбежали, как фронт подошёл. Не знаю, правда или нет. Мне командир тогда велел молчать, я и молчал. Надеялся, что ушли в Карпаты куда-нибудь, и потом ещё дальше. Что все хорошо у них. Вот, тебе первому рассказываю. А почему... У них под плащ-палатками я пару раз знаки вышитые видел, восьмиконечная звезда этакая, с прорисованными гранями. А тут на днях у тебя в книжке новой картинку увидал. В этой, "Властелин колец" которая. На рисунке, где ещё ворота, деревья и надписи червяками. И звезда там на воротах нарисована, та самая. Книжка твоя, конечно, сказка какая-то, но думаю, рассказать надо. Может, ты сообразишь, что к чему...»</p><p>Запись щёлкнула и оборвалась.</p><p> </p><p>— А ты? — спросил Дэн.</p><p>— А что я, — сказал грустно Серёжка. — Я рассказ записал, а после ВК стал Конана читать и забыл про все. Мне десять лет было, блин!</p><p>— А теперь...</p><p>— А теперь поздно. Уже полтора года поздно.</p><p>— Не поверит же никто.</p><p>— Наши поверят. Наверное...</p><p>— А доказательства поискать?</p><p>— Где? В архивах КГБ? Не случалось ли им арестовывать парочку Феанорингов в лесах Белоруссии или в Карпатах году этак в сорок четвертом?</p><p>— Кассету перепиши, для начала, — подсказал Дэн. — Чтоб запись не посыпалась. А то может и в архивы КГБ... Надо поспрашивать, кто в архивах работал, кто доступ туда получать умеет. Авось что-нибудь придумаем.</p><p>— Вот сейчас и перепишу, — решил Серёжка.</p><p>И начал бережно перематывать старую кассету на карандаше.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>